1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical exercise apparatus in general, to a biasing element for providing resistance to movement of the members of the physical exercise apparatus and to methods of making the biasing element.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an exercising machine comprising a fixed support member and a movable lever arm pivotally disposed on the support member, a biasing means having a first end member attached to the support member and a second end member attached to the lever arm, wherein the biasing means such as a tension spring, selectively provides resistance to motion of the lever arm in the plane of motion, for instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,941 to Kulkens. It is also known to provide an exercising machine wherein the biasing means comprises elastic means such as aero shock cords, for instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,309 to Wilson. It is also known to provide an exercising machine wherein the biasing means comprises elastic means such as weight straps, for instance, see the SOLOFLEX.RTM. brochure wherein said weight straps comprise elastomeric band means with end means molded thereon. It is also known to provide biasing means comprising elastic means similar to the weight straps as cited in the above brochure wherein the elastic means is a molded elastomeric slab with integrally molded ends as depicted in FIG. 7.